Demson
by DMO the Kid
Summary: What does a mother protecting her only child have to do with Trunks finding love and saving the world?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_ There was a quiet hush over the cave. Everything was silent except for a baby girl in her humming mother's arms. The baby squealed with joy at the sound of her mother's hum, not knowing the danger lurking around them. "Hush, my child. Calm yourself for tonight's slumber." The mother whispered to the baby. The little girl silenced her squealing before yawning in her mother's arms and snuggling closer to her. _

_***Tap* *Tap***_

___The mother laid her baby on the floor when she heard the sound of footsteps creeping towards the cave. Ready to fight, she stood by the cave's entrance lowering her energy level so that her opponent would not notice her. _

_ As the footsteps got closer to the entrance, she readied herself for the attack. Finally they stopped. "Amarantha, are you there, love?" Her husband stood in the entrance, searching for her in the darkness of the cave. "It's only me, Dykon." Amarantha stumbled out of the darkness in tears relieved from the thought that she'd never see her spouse again. _

_ "We have to leave. Now. It's not safe here. We're still in risk of them coming for her." He was referring to their daughter, who was deemed to become a very powerful warrior one day. Amarantha nodded her head. She knew how dangerous it was to keep her baby with her. It was too easy to track all three of them at once, but what if they were separated? The thought made her cry. Losing her baby was the last thing she wanted. She needed to protect her somehow and that was the only logical idea she had. It was either they split up or die._

_ Amarantha looked at her husband, trying to look stronger, "We need to split up." The words shook him. "What?" He had lost his train of thought. He didn't want to leave his family. "All of us. I'll send the baby to a different galaxy. We'll also go to a different galaxy. Separate galaxies. We can't risk being killed. We can't risk her life."_

_ "I understand." Dykon hoped his wife knew what she was doing. For the baby's sake. _

_Strapping her baby in the space pod, Amarantha hummed a melody to her baby and kissed its cheek. She looked at the baby with sad eyes, not wanting to depart with her. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." The baby, fast asleep, smiled at the sound of her mother's voice. _

"_I'll be with you again someday, my child."_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

__"Mom, do we really have to be here? I mean, it's not like we're going to do any shopping anyway." The purple haired boy was aggravated that his mom had made him go shopping with them. His mom told him it was a family trip, therefore they should do it as a family, but it seemed like it was more for the girls. His dad and he were just there to carry the shopping bags.

"Will you stop your whining, Trunks? I'm trying to enjoy today, not have it ruined by my whinny wuss of a brother. How about you do something useful and disappear? You know the mall has practically everything, why don't you go find something you need, like a girlfriend."

"Brat." Trunks spat at his sister.

"Dad! Trunks is calling me names."

"Trunks, how about you go help your mother instead of terrorizing Bulla." His dad had a stern look on his face that explained his words clearer, _Leave or you're dead. _

It amazed Trunks how his parents never saw or heard the things Bulla would do or say to him to make him insult her like that. To them, she was practically an angel. To him she was the devil. He wondered if he was over exaggerating about these things.

_Nah. She's the devil alright, but did she have to mention my relationship status? _He thought to himself.

"Are you even listening to me, Trunks!? I swear, you're just like your father!" He knew he had made it over to his mom, but he'd never noticed her talking.

"Sorry, Mom; I was thinking about something. Won't happen again! I promise!" He said blushing. "What was it that you were asking me?"

"Well I wanted your opinion on these…" She said pointing to some curtains that Trunks never bothered to look at. He was distracted by a girl coming their way.

_Wow. _He thought. _Who's she? I wonder what she's coming over here for. I think she's looking at me. What should I do? Play it cool, Trunks. You've saved the world multiple times, talking to a girl shouldn't be that hard. I mean, if Goku can get a wife, fight epic battles and still act like a kid, why can't I talk to a girl? Okay bad scenario. Goku's afraid of needles and was an idiot up until recently. What should I say though..?_

"Excuse me, are you Bulma Brief; the owner of Capsule Corp.?" Her voice sounded like silk… If silk had a sound. She looked as shy as a mouse, but still outgoing considering she had shaved a patch of her hair right above her left ear.

Trunks had completely forgotten who the girl was talking to and mistakably answered her question. "Yes, I am… I mean, she is. Not me. I'm not even a girl. My name's not Bulma. That's my mom's name. Not mine…" He fumbled around on his words not know what to say… or how to shut up making the girl giggle at him. _Crap. I should've kept my mouth shut… She thinks I'm a loser now; a rich loser. _"Mom, I'm going to the bathroom." He lied. He just needed to go somewhere where he wouldn't lose control of his mouth.

"Okay, Trunks. Hurry back!" Bulma yelled as her son ran off.

"He made me forget what I was going to ask. Sorry to bother you Mrs. Brief. Your son is funny, by the way."

"It's okay, hun; you can ask me anytime you want." Bulma said.

"Really, does that mean you're going to be at the mall often?"

"No, that means you can stop by Capsule Corp. anytime you want. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Demson."

"What happened back there? Why did I do that? Why couldn't I talk to her? She's just a girl. Granted she's a pretty one, but she's still a girl."Trunks had found a desolated place in the mall so that he could think to himself.

_-Stupid me, with my inability to talk to girls and capability to save the world. _

_-Hey! I made a rhyme! _

_-Shut up, me. _

_-Why I am I talking to myself in my mind?_

_-I don't know. You should do it out loud._

_-No, why would I do that?_

_-Because you can't talk to girls. If you can't talk to them, talk to yourself._

_- That's stupid._

_-You're stupid!_

"Yes, I am. I'm arguing with myself in my head over my stupidity. I don't even know whose side I'm on."

**AHHHHHH!**

_-Sounded like a scream._

_ -No, dude; it was the ice cream truck riding through the mall._

_ -There was no need for the sarcasm._

_ -If you don't want sarcastic statements, don't say stupid things._

_ -Deal. Now, let's go check it out. Someone could be in trouble._

_-What did I just say?_

_ -Sorry!_

**Hope you enjoyed this. I honestly tried my best on this. As you can see I'm terrible with dialogue, but I'm going to try and make the next chapter better. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long. I'm not that great at writing stories. This is actually the first one I've written that people actually like. So here you go; the next chapter of Demson.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Trunks followed the sounds of the screams as fast as he could, drawing out his sword to prepare himself for whatever was there. He knew it was something powerful; he felt it.

_What is that? Whatever it is, it's not here for a new t-shirt. _

Trunks slid down the side of the escalator, searching for his opponent and found what he was looking for. What he saw angered him. It was one of Frieza's henchmen, Zarbon, holding the girl he saw in the shop by the back of her shirt.

_You gay bastard, I swear to Christ you're as good as dead when I get my hands on you. I don't even know how you're alive now. My dad killed you…_

The peoples' shrieks of terror broke him out of thought. "Okay, no time to hesitate. I gotta save her."

Not wasting any time, Trunks rushed towards villain and crashed his foot into Zarbon's skull. "What the…? How dare you mess up my hair?" He said as he accidentally let the girl go, shocked by the sudden attack. "You fool; you let her get aw…" Not wanting to give Zarbon any chances to fight back, Trunks took that as an open invitation to drive his sword into Zarbon's gut, paralyzing him in the process.

"I was hoping that I did, otherwise this…" Trunks then twisted the sword inside Zarbon's body, "would be pointless. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to get off of my sword." And with that, Trunks kicked him in his chest, sending him flying across the floor. "Creep."

"Are you okay?" He asked turning his attention towards Demson who had gotten injured after she fell from Zarbon's hands. "And I'm sorry you had to witness that. These guys don't normally fight us in public places. The areas are mostly far away… and desolated."

"What was he? He looked like an alien! Was he an alien?" Demson said holding her arm in pain. Trunks ignored her questions and helped her up. "Never mind any of that. I need to know if you're alright; looks like you're right arm has been hurt. Is it broken?" He said touching her arm making her wince. "No, it's just a bruise. I'll just put a band-aid on it and it'll heal in no time." She said trying not to make him worry.

Testing her, he grabbed her arm where he thought it had broken at. She shrieked in pain letting him know it was broken. "Bruises normally don't make you scream like that; or does this bruise go deep in your skin?"

"Okay, it's broken. There's nothing you can do about it; unless you're secretly a doctor, which I highly doubt."

"Actually, I can do something about it and why don't you think I can be a doctor? I mean, I am the son of the smartest woman in the world." Trunks was a bit offended by her remark. "You know what; never mind that. Here eat this." He said giving her a senzu bean.

"A bean; is this some kind of prank? I'm serious, because if it is I'll just walk to the hospital myself." She said a bit frustrated. "No, I'm serious. Eat the bean. I'll even make a deal with you. If it doesn't heal up, you can kick me as hard as you can."

"Anywhere?" She asked.

"Anywhere." Trunks said without hesitation. "But if it does heal you owe me three solids."

"To be honest I don't trust this. It this some kind of black magic or someth…" She tried to ask but was cut off by Trunks' dad who had only heard part of the conversation. "Eat the damn bean!" He shouted. Startled, she shoved the bean in her mouth and started chewing. "Oh my gosh. It healed; and I didn't feel a thing." She said after swallowing the bean.

"Which means," Trunks said, "you owe me three solids and an apology."

"You said nothing about an apology." Demson said.

"I did now."He said back completely forgetting about his father watching them argue.

"Well, son, I'd never thought I'd see you behaving like a child again once you'd hit pubescent ages. I honestly guess I was wrong and you're probably out of your mind if you think I'm raising a toddler once again." His father said looking at him angrily.

"Hi, Dad! How's it going? Where's Mom and Bulla?" Trunks said embarrassed that his father had seen him acting like a child. "Your mother and sister have gone home" His dad assured him, "and so should the two of you. If I've taught you nothing else Trunks, it's that these bastards will attack in the same place twice. I'm actually surprised they didn't send more."

"Yes that's true, Dad, but you've also told me never to run away from a fight." Trunks responded.

"For the first time in a long time I'm showing empathy towards you, and you disobey my orders. Now, get the hell out of here. Both of you. I need to see who sent him here." Trunks knew that his father was serious and decided not to argue with him.

"Come with me. I'll take you home." Trunks told Demson , "Get on my back and I'd suggest you'd hold on tight."

"I haven't had a piggy-back ride in ages!" She said climbing onto his back.

"Well get ready for the piggy-back ride of your life."

_**I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one. Sorry for the lame fight. I'm used to writing stuff like this and actually having people torture their eyes reading it. Well tell me how you like it, please. **___


End file.
